Ferienhaus
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Lily (Liechtenstein) vive en una mansión alejada de la sociedad habiendo cortado toda relación con esta. Un día le llega una carta diciendo que debía alojar en su casa al hijo de un famoso escultor.


_**Hola! perdonen que no sube FanFics hace muchos, es que estuve haciendo un seriado pero lo voy a subir cuando lo termine n.n**_

**Ahora les dejo con la historia, nos leemos abajo**

**...**

Lily-sama ya esta listo el desayuno- Dijo Elizaveta cuando entraba a la habitación

Elizaveta dejo la bandeja sobre mi cama y descorrió la cortina. La luna se encontraba en su fase central. Su blancura iluminaba la habitación atravesando los frágiles cristales del ventanal.

-Hoy está hermosa verdad-Exclamo Elizaveta

Asentí, amo la luna llena, es hermosa, aunque solo se pueda ver una vez al mes. Por eso, cada 28 días, Elizaveta me trae el desayuno a la cama y observamos la luna desde ahí.

Se preguntaran por que esta la luna cuando desayuno. La respuesta es simple, yo vivo de noche, no soy un vampiro ni nadador el estilo, simplemente no me gusta la luz. Vivo en una especie de mansión alejada del pueblo.

Se rumorea por allí que soy un vampiro, porque nunca me ven salir de casa y las lucen siempre se encienden de noche. Aunque no saben exactamente como soy ni quien soy, nunca me vieron afuera, pero si a Elizaveta e incluso varias veces la interrogaron sobre el supuesto vampiro.

...

El día 9 del mes Mayo llego una carta diciendo que se alojarían aquí un mes, sin pedir permiso, era una orden del hijo de un escultor famoso. No tenia mas remedio que aceptarlo porque decía que de no abrirle las puertas seria despojada de mi casa y mis vienes. Aunque trabajara vendiendo artesanías de cerámica y tela no pagaba ninguna expensa ni otros impuestos porque no vivo en un pueblo y no tengo ni luz ni gas ni agua que dependan de otros sistemas, hay una cañería que va desde el río hacia las canillas y el horno se enciende a leña, al igual que la luz.

Me dispuse a ir al pueblo en compañía de Elizaveta para comprar algo de comida y cosas que el chico necesite (como sabanas) Las personas nos miraban desconfiadas, era normal ya que nunca había ido al pueblo. Barios se le acercaron y preguntaron quien era la chica de la capucha que traía con ella, se referían a mi, a los que contestaba con una sonrisa y un "mi ama". Regresamos tarde, cerca de las diez de la mañana. Suelo despertarme a las ocho o nueve de la noche y me acuesto a las siete u ocho de la mañana.

A las siete de la noche del día siguiente llego la visita, un hombre castaño de ojos verdes y tendría unos veintipico de años. Entró en la sala central y dejo sus valijas a un costado de la puerta. Yo lo esperaba sentada en mi mesa de té. Miro a Elizaveta con aire de superior y se acerco a mí.

-Hola- Saludo - ¿Quien es esa tal Lily Winkler? Creo que es la dueña de esta casa-

-Hola- Conteste sin mirarlo mientras me servia una tasa de té –Yo soy esa tal Lily Winkler, supongo que vos serás Vash Zwingli-

Me miro sorprendido, ni que fuera tan raro que una chica de veintiún años tenga una casa alejada de un pueblo. Saco una caja grande de una de sus valijas (traía 3) y me la dio.

-La manda mi viejo, supuso que te gustaría, además tenés $15.000 por la estadía-

Abrí la caja, dentro había un reloj cu-cu alemán, era tan lindo. También había una bandeja de porcelana china y un paquete violeta.

-Ah, eso lo compre yo, pero supuse que la dueña de una casa embrujada seria una vieja-

Sus palabras me molestaron bastante ¿Cómo que casa embrujada? El que este alejada y nunca salga nadie menos Elizaveta no quiere decir que este embrujada algo así. Abrí el paquete, traía dentro un vestido crema con un estampado de flores, no parecía de vieja, era realmente lindo.

-¿Y donde se supone que duermo yo?- Pregunto descaradamente

Elizaveta me miro de forma interrogativa. Le hice una señal y fue a preparar unas galletas. Le dije a Vash que me siguiera y subimos a su cuarto. Le di uno que tiene un ventanal con vista al rio (Para mi es la habitación con mejor vista) y tiro sobre el piso sus valijas.

-¿Esto es un cuarto? ¿Dónde esta la luz? ¿Y la tele?-

-La luz se enciende con este fósforo, prendes esto y se ilumina ¿ves?- Conteste –Y esa otra cosa no tengo, pero puedo prestarte unos libros-

Ante esa respuesta quedo petrificado-¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir así?- Fue lo único que dijo.

...

Pasaron dos semanas, Vash empezó a acostumbrarse mas a la casa, ya no se quejaba tanto por que no había electricidad o porque estaba aburrido. Se pasaba las tardes conmigo tomando té o caminando por el bosque. Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, y él ya no era tan agresivo como antes.

A las tres semanas que llego me enferme, tenia 39° de fiebre ye estaba en reposo. Me costaba mucho respirar y estaba muy mareada. Primero no me preocupo mucho, porque siempre me enfermaba por uno o dos días, pero cuando altercar día me subió un grado empecé a hacer reposo.

-¿Lily estas mejor?- Vash abrió ruidosamente la puerta.

-Sí _/cofcof/_ note preocupes, ya estoy mejor, solo tengo que tomar algo de té y darme un baño de agua fría-

Sonrió al ver que estaba mejor de humor y me dejo el té en la mesa de luz. Un rato después Elizaveta me levanto y me di un baño. A la hora ya estaba mejor y fui con Elizaveta y Vash. Pero no debí descuidarme tanto, cuando me desabrigue tome mucho mas frío que antes y la fiebre volvió, pero esta vez peor.

-Otra vez te enfermaste, note descuides tanto que te vas a terminar muriendo-

Reí un poco- Estoy bien _/cofcof/_ solo fue un descuido mío, no te preocupes _/cofcof/_

Ya me voy a mejorar-

Me acaricio suavemente la cabeza, aunque aparente ser duro es muy tierno. Realmente parecía preocupado, supongo que no debía estar acostumbrado a enfermarse.

-Mira, ya estoy bien- Dije levantándome y forzando una sonrisa- Vamos a almorzar, ya son las dos de la mañana-

No se lo veía muy conforme, pero bajo al comedor y almorzamos. Comimos normalmente y fui a lavar los platos.

_/Crash/_ un plato cayo al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Vash entro corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, además si no hago esto no podría atenderte bien, tu papa me lo dijo en la carta que mando hace tres semanas-

-¿Pero solo por eso lo haces? ¿Qué hay de tu salud? Vas a terminar peor-

-No te preocupes, siempre me enfermo pero me curo rápido- Dije con una sonrisa forzada, estaba mintiendo, pero no quería preocuparlo.

-Tonta, deja de portarte así, tendrías que preocuparte más por tu salud. Si algo te pasara yo no me lo perdonaría porque, porque yo…-Se trabo y su cara se torno completamente roja.

-Yo te… te amo Lily, p-por eso me p-preocupa que…-

Diciendo esto me abraso, quedamos así por un largo rato.

- Yo… también… te amo- Fue lo que respondí

Vash acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando hasta tener nuestros labiosa escasos centímetros, lentamente la distancia fue acortándose hasta ya no haberla. Un beso, calido, lleno de dulzura. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Ambos estábamos ruborizados y cansados, pero sobretodo felices.

Cinco años después se escuchaba en esa casa el sonido de las risas de una niña que correteaba por los pasillos siendo seguida por un matrimonio de jóvenes padres.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno, esto me salio hoy que estaba medio depre, originalmente era una historia que no tenia nada que ver con Hetalia, Lily enrealidad era Claire Laporte y Vash era Arthur Jones y Elizaveta se llamaba Rose. Y el viejo de Vash era actor en vez de escultor.**

**Nos vemos en otro FanFic n.n**


End file.
